Llegando a un acuerdo
by Nosaiga
Summary: En una relación Klaineremiahofsky Jeremiah y Kurt apresen ser quienes no concuerda ¿ podrán llegar a un acuerdo?


Kurt había estado pensando toda la semana... ¿porque aquel rubio le molestaba tanto? varios le habían dicho que sería mejor que le tratara, así que ahí estaba en la puerta del departamento de aquel joven con el que tantas veces había peleado, timbro una vez, espero unos segundos y volvió a hacerlo, el timbre resonaba en sus oídos, sentía que pasaban horas y no habían pasado menos de unos segundos... "ya voy! ya voy!" se escuchó una linda voz, casi tan fina como la de él, su ser odiado abrió y Kurt le vio con un poco de superioridad, no pidió permiso y solo entro, era más fácil comprender la situación entre personas que no se dicen absolutamente nada...

El castaño se sentó en el sofá, y el ojiazul de frente, se quedaron viendo largo y tendido, como si se analizaran, por fin Kurt se atrevió a hablar

-Dave y Blaine quieren que nos llevemos bien...- desviaba la mirada, era posesivo y cuando Jeremiah se unió a su feliz trio protesto como si eso fuese a funcionar

- El problema no soy yo... y lo sabes- dijo con un tono amable, mientras retiraba sus rizos de su cara

Kurt le vio asesinamente, estuvo por protestar, pero era justo lo que debía evitar, se levantó y fue a la ventana, pego su frente a esta

-No me gusta compartir... menos con alguien como tu...

- Alguien como yo? a que te refieres!- eso lo molesto un poco y fue tras el- vamos... dilo... que tengo que me hace inferior a ti, Hummel!

Kurt se volteó, le vio a sus grandes y hermosos ojos, y negó con la cabeza

- Tu jamás lo entenderías... no entenderías lo que siento...- él era muy celoso, y Jeremiah, siendo ya todo un hombre, hermoso y diestro al hablar, ordenado, pacifico, amable... él era el que se sentía inferior, Jeremiah le gustaba hasta a él, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-No pongas palabras en mi... lo has hecho desde que me conoces... tu tampoco sabes lo que yo siento...-

Desvió la mirada al igual que el menor, hubo un silencio asquerosamente incomodo, Kurt dio un paso, le comenzó a dirigir la mirada lentamente, hasta que ya no se resistió, el rubio hizo lo mismo y le tomo con nervios de los hombros, acortaron el espacio, sus alientos se mezclaban, rosaban sus narices, hasta que ya no lo soporto ninguno y se besaron, era la primera vez entre ellos, Kurt apretó los ojos, tenía miedo, se negaba a quererlo, Jeremiah lo acerco un poco más, lo sujetaba por la cintura, si alguien más hubiera visto habrían notado que aquel beso abría una puerta a nuevas experiencias, Kurt se separó, le vio molesto, pero suavizó la mirada, el otro lo abrazo e hizo que recargara su cabeza en su hombro

- Vamos a vivir juntos... lo mejor sería que nos lleváramos bien, no lo crees...?

Kurt lo vio contrariado un momento y suspiro, se resistía a llorar solo escondía la mirada- me los vas a quitar... quieres que baje la guardia... me harás quererte... y después, cuando crea que todo estará en paz me los quitaras... a ambos...

Se burló un poco, como en un ser tan pequeño cabía tanta inseguridad? lo abrazo y beso la frente.

-No seas torpe...

Aquel día los dos se recostaron en el sofá, hablaron, vieron películas, sus celulares sonaban, eran Dave y Blaine que los buscaban como locos, pero a decir verdad necesitaban darse tiempo a sí mismos, Kurt estaba decidido a confiar en él, y Jeremiah, buscaba en el menor el amigo, y amante que tanto había deseado, quería adorarlo como ambos adoraban a los otros dos.

Se metieron a la cama grande y de mullidos almohadones se daban suaves mimos, y uno que otro beso fue robado, ya entrada la madrugada Dave y Blaine llegaron preocupados, vieron los zapatos de ambos y un ligero desorden, entraron al cuarto, encontrándoles abrazados, el moreno no pudo hacer nada más que sacar una amplia y dulce sonrisa y codeo al mayor, que los veía casi embelesado, se alegraba de saber que por así decirlo estaban "bien" era imposible el pensar en que de haber un pleito más alguno les pediría elegir, Jeremiah abrió un poco los ojos había escuchado el ruido, el jugador de americano se acercó y le sobo el hombro, "descansa, cariño", dijo quedito besándolo con suavidad, mientras pasaba una mano por los cabellos del menor, Jere soltó el abrazo un poco para voltearse y darle aunque fuese un abrazo, no lo había visto en todo el día, Dave le dio un pequeño beso y se levantó, haciendo que volviera a acomodarse, Blaine estaba del otro lado de la cama y arropaba un poco al castaño, ambos salieron de la habitación, les dejarían aquella noche a ellos, y ya por la mañana tendrían un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
